Krystal and Yuki
by xXkrystalluvsuXx
Summary: a story of love, loss and more love...


Krystal and Yuki: The story of accidental love and its consequences

Chapter1

It was a wonderful June morning, a blanket of green carpeting the ground thicker than thistle. Krystal had just got out of bed to take a shower when the familiar voice of her housemaid sounded in the room. She was rocked out of her daydream by the frantic toiling of her normally calm maid. Then she remembered, to day was the day that all the royals of the vampire covens were to gather at her mansion for peace talks! She was exited and unnerved as she asked herself why she agreed to have the talks at her mansion. As she showered, she pondered the possible reasons for her lapse in judgment. Then it hit her like as 10-ton brick…. HIM, the king of the Arayashiki coven, Master Yuki. She had only met him once at a mixer of covens at her father's castle in Romania, but there was defiantly chemistry between her and him, aside from the fact that he was 46 and she was only 12! She couldn't help to love him with his long black hair, his midnight black eyes and sparkling pearly whites shining whenever he smiled. She was in a state of complete awe, wishing desperately that he didn't favor her promiscuous mother. That's how it all began, the fatal attraction that is Master Yuki, and the almost tragic end they meet many jumped out of the shower, ready to charm her way intoMaster Yuki's heart and reunite two of the most powerful covens ever known. She franticly tried on everything in her closet, but nothingseems to fit. So she ran off to her Mustang GT and drove to the mall.

"Off to Kohl's, they'll save the day" she thought as she charged through the door. Just as she does, an employee named Melanie asks, "may I help you miss, you look a bit frazzled." Melanie knew that Krystal needed a stunning dress to impress someone, but what Melanie didn't know was that the person was 3-times Krystal's age.

Melanie picked out a size 8 red halter dress with glitter all along the bottom and on the bust. Krystal knew right then and there that that was THE ONE. She quickly picked out a pair of strapped red pumps to match, and threw down her platinum master card and jetted off to Michaels jewelers.

Krystal Bolted into Michaels, browsing every counter until she found the perfect earrings, necklace, and bracelet to go with her dress. Then she saw them. A white gold chain bracelet with a 1 karat heart shaped diamond, white gold earrings with 2 karat diamonds, and a red silk chocker with a 3 karat diamond attached." I'll buy this set here " she says as the jeweler made a big nod. Krystal swiped her platinum master card and was out off there in a flash. She just couldn't wait to return to the mansion so Elaine could pretty her up for Master Yuki.

Krystal leaped into her mustang, zipping back to the mansion. She couldn't wait to get ready! "Master Yuki, she though, I will posses your heart" just as "Blue burns orange" blasts on the radio. When Krystal arrived home, Elaine was still putting away all the clothes in her walk in closet. Krystal then puts on her AFI cd and jams to Davey as Elaine finishes putting away the last pair of pants.

"Elaine, could you please pretty me up for master Yuki? I want to look

like a brunette bombshell." Krystal asks as Elaine starts to reply.

"Sure baby" Elaine tells Krystal in her extremely heavy southern accent.

Soon Krystal was the prettiest girl you have ever seen despite the fact she isn't human.

Then the moment came, the moment when he finally arrives, the time when he will fall head over heels for her. Krystal was really anxious, she hadn't seen him for 4 years, so this was a big thing for Krystal to fathom. "Master Yuki has arrived my queen, should I go and greet him or would you rather?" Williamson, the butler utters to Krystal as she takes a deep, preparing breath to keep herself calm. "No Williamson, I shall do it myself just prepare the crembrule please"

"Here goes nothing" Krystal utters to herself quietly as she goes to greet Master Yuki after all these years. "Master Yuki! So good to see you! Come in ! come in ! Would you care for some crembrule? I baked some fresh." Krystal beams to Master Yuki as she leads him to his seat.

Next thing Yuki knows Krystal is explaining who she is to him just in case his old memory didn't serve him well enough.

Chapter 2Krystal reads Master Yukis expression carefully and saw immediately that it is an expression of intense sadness. "What's Wrong Yuki-san? You look like an important member of your family was killed. It's alright you can tell me." Yukis expression changed from morose to surprise, like Krystal had discovered what happened just by observing his face. Then he shuddered, sort of hesitating to tell her because he didn't know how Krystal would react.

" Krystal, I'm amazed you guessed what I was depressed over just by observing my expressions, that is true genius. But, Are you ready to hear the whole story?" Master Yuki asks Krystal as her butler comes out with the fresh batch of crembrule that she had prepared earlier. So he told her how his father was murdered in front of him 12 years ago today.

Krystal could tell that Master Yuki was getting tired, so she showed him to his room and told him if he needed any thing during the night just holler because she is a light sleeper and will answer his request. He tells her ok and they both go into their rooms, which are right across the hall from each other.( Krystal planned this )

The next thing Krystal knew, master Yuki was gently rocking her out of bed to tell her his true feelings. "yes? What is it Yuki-san? You look flushed.. is there any thing you need or want to tell me?" Krystal asks she was having a dream of master Yuki telling her he loves her.

Then it happened. Her Dream became real. He finally told her how he feels about her…. But the real question for Yuki is does Krystal feel the same? Krystal then puts her laptop on her lap for a moment to say goodnight to the boys and continue with master Yuki.

Krystallegend: Sorries, g2g Matt, Trey

Treddybear: K Krystal, night

Mattiphobia: Aww, OK Krystal, love u, night and shining armor

Krystallegend: Love u, night and princess always.

Krystal then shuts down her AIM for the night and her computer to go with it, getting back to Yuki before he changes his mind. Master Yuki lunges in to kiss her gently on the lips but she stops him, only to ask a short question. "Yuki-san, do you really love me? Am I still dreaming? Cause if I am.. I never want to wake up." Krystal knew then and there that this was not a dream but reality so she kisses him gently on the lips. Soon it is 2 hours later and Krystal and yuki are so tired, they both conk out on her bed.

"Wake up sleepyheads! Its 1200 in the afternoon!" Elaine bellows as Krystal and Yuki stretch their arms and yawn. Elaine then smiles widely and asks them what happened last night. The two of them just blush and say "nothing " even though Elaine knew there was something up. Krystal and yuki then get up from the bed and Krystal's cell phone starts to ring rabidly. She picks it up and to her surprise; it is her old friend Mark to tell her to come to the hospital pronto… Jason is really sick. Once she hangs up with him, she quickly puts on her favorite outfit and runs to her mustang. Naturally, master Yuki follows her and they go together. He must of thought she needed moral support.

Soon Krystal and Yuki arrive at California General and Krystal parks next to Marks' familiar blue Beemer. They rush to the information desk asking franticly if Dr. Matthew Usaragi was available because she must speak to him, it was a matter of life or death. The receptionist told them they could find him in room five with his patient Jason legend. Quicker than a flash, Krystal and Yuki were at room five, awaiting Mark to open the door. The door opens and Krystal calmly comes into the room to examine Jason.

Them she sees them, fresh newborn vampire bites. She immediately re-bites him in the same place, making him stop transforming and turning him completely. Mark then asks Jason a math question, and as soon as Jason answers, Krystal and Mark breathe a sigh of relief thinking, "Jason is sure back to normal". Jason then walks over to Mark and says, " I can smell the blood coursing through your veins, and it's so hot I want to suck you." At that moment, Krystal realized what she had to do. She has to bite Mark to turn him, otherwise Jason, the love of his life, will suck him dry.

Immediately Mark was turned and he says, "Jason, now that we are both vampires, we should get re-married you know, to finalize our love for all eternity." Jason agrees and its settled. Krystal then suggests that they have the wedding at her fathers' castle in Romania, because it would be mondo gothic and tres chic. Soon after, it was settled, Jason and mark would have their wedding at Lestat's castle in Romania. Everything had to be flown to the castle, so the planning had to be swift. Krystal mostly knew what Mark & Jason would like, but she still checked to make sure that is what they wanted.

Soon after, Krystal had her private jet service send off the finished stuff off to Romania and then chartered herself, Mark, Jason, and all the rest of the people attending the wedding to her guest castle located next to where the wedding would be held. "Because of you" by Ne-yo was blasting as she quickly finished off the last details for Marks' Wedding. Until Krystal ran into a little problem, Jason has disappeared!

To be continued…


End file.
